The present invention relates to an electronic identification device for emitting a pulse train which identifies the device.
For purposes of proving identity or the right to carry out a certain step, use is made, in many contexts, of coded proof, for example in the form of punched cards, magnetic cards and mechanical or electronic keys. Depending upon the contemplated field of use, each of these types of proof is possessed more or less of advantages and disadvantages of varying magnitude. Of particular interest is the electronic key or identification device in view of its capability to store a large amount of information.
Prior art electronic identification devices normally contain a memory which, requires a continuous current supply (e.g., a battery) to retain information. To retrieve the stored information, it has also been necessary to transfer a predetermined number of read or clock pulses, with the result that associated peripheral devices are relatively complicated and expensive.
The object of the present invention is to produce an electronic identification device of the type disclosed by way of introduction such that it is simple and inexpensive and which overcomes the disadvantages inherent in prior art devices.